


SV: Mr. Destiny, Smallville style

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	SV: Mr. Destiny, Smallville style

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lex strode into the banquet, adjusting his cuffs as he searched the crowd for Clark – in vain. He was about to take a proffered martini when he finally saw him, exchanging polite comments with a few other patrons. Clark was breathtaking as usual in the fitted tux, his smile pure as a ray of sunlight.

 

Unable to hold back his own smile, Lex crossed the room to share in the tedium of mingling. It was simply something they had to do as respected members of the community, but Lex knew that his time alone with Clark after would more than make up for it.

 

Thumbing the band on his finger, Lex joined the chattering group surrounding his husband. He focused on Clark, who flashed another smile his way before turning back to laugh at something Jensen was saying.

 

Lex let the back of his hand brush against Clark’s and ignored the unexpected flinch when he leaned in for a kiss. Clark leaned away, his face scrunched in confusion.

 

“What are you doing?” he hissed, sidestepping. Lex frowned.

 

“Kissing my husband. Is that a problem?”

 

“Lex…” Clark glanced uneasily at the snickering observers, then suddenly quirked a smile. “Very funny, Lex. Like I’m your husband.”

 

The cacophanous chatter filling the banquet hall had turned into hushed murmuring. Lex was very aware of the eyes on him as he nervously ran his thumb over his wedding band. He wasn’t sure what Clark’s game was… maybe he was trying to amuse their guests? Or maybe he wanted to be reminded of why they were always the stars of these functions. “Of course you are, Clark. We’ve been married for two and a half years...” Lex allowed himself a slow half-smile. “You can’t tell me you don’t remember Paris.”

 

The murmuring increased.

 

“Lex… are you okay?” Clark reached up as if to touch Lex’s forehead, then seemed to think better of it. Tossing an apologetic glance at their guests, Clark grabbed Lex’s arm and tugged him into the coatroom.

 

“Did I say something to offend you?” Why would Clark be denying their marriage? Everyone knew about it. They’d been out for years. “Why are you acting like this?”

 

“Besides the fact that we’re not married?” Clark heaved a giant sigh. “Because I’m straight, you’re straight, and we’re both married. To women. And because in case you’ve forgotten, same sex marriages aren’t legal.”

 

He got it now. Clark was playing a joke on him. He supposed it was supposed to be funny. “Very funny, Clark. You know I was a major player in reversing the Defense of Marriage Act and in getting legislature for equal rights to same sex couples off the ground.”

 

Clark blinked. “What’s the Defense of Marriage Act?”

 

But Lex was already intent upon addressing another of Clark’s lies. “And you expect me to believe you’re straight?” To prove his point, Lex ran his fingertips down the front of Clark’s slacks. As should be expected, Clark hardened at the touch.

 

“Lex!” Clark stiffened – his whole body, not just his cock. That wasn’t a good sign. Neither was Clark flinching away and acting like he was trying to withhold his heat vision. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here but I’m not your husband and I’m not gay. I have a wife, you have a wife and what you’re doing is illegal.” Clark’s mouth suddenly fell open and he stared, nothing but concern in his features. Lex could tell Clark was using his x-ray vision, but he was being much more subtle about it then usual. When Clark met his eyes again, Lex wanted to fall into them. “Lex. Did anyone give you anything to eat or drink?”

 

Clark thought he was drugged? This was beyond a joke. This was insulting. Lex turned away, lifting his hand to his face, then his scalp.

 

And stopped.

 

And touched.

 

He had hair.

 

Lex turned around slowly. Clark regarded him as if he might pounce at any moment. Outside the coatroom, the sounds of mingling had gone back to usual, no voice raised above the rest, no ominous hush. Of course. It all made sense now.

 

His wish had come true.

 

The meteor shower had never happened.

 

Then how was Clark here?


End file.
